Otter Lady
by tailsred
Summary: This is what happenes after the episode "Otter Woman"!Will contain Skilene,promise.
1. Mistake of Love

tailsred - Hello everybody,I see you are all pumped up!

Readers - * silence *

tailsred - Well, anyways , I have decided to make a fanfic telling the story of what happened after the episode, "Otter Woman" . In case you haven't seen this episode,this is when Marlene had gotten in a bleach accident due to Allice. Marlene went to show the penguins her new white fur and look,but then Skipper fell for her. He thought that she was a new otter. He then found out in the end that it was actually Marlene. The proof was they saw Mort with white fur calling Julien. They became silent ,now I shall tell what happened next.

* the penguins and Marlene were still laying there on their chairs and towels when Marlene broke the silence *

Marlene - So...gonna talk?

Skipper - About?

Marlene - About what has happened yesterday and today.

Skipper - There is nothing to be said, anytime I was being attracted toward you, forget it.

Kowalski - Well technically speaking Skipper, you did fall in love with Marlene.

Private - He is right sir.

Rico - Yup

Skipper - All right look, nothing ever happened! I don't like Marlene like that! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!

Marlene - * tearing up * So...you lied! I was never attractive! I thought you actually liked me Skipper! At least Julien would never have been so disrespectful! * runs off to her habitat *

Skipper - Wait! Marlene! I didn't mean it like that! * sigh * Well boys, I think I need a walk aruond the zoo.

Private - Ohh...can I come?

Skipper - Private, I just want to be alone for a while, please, I have just ruined a woman's life!

* the sun is going down as Skipper walks through the zoo wondering what he can do to make up to Marlene for what he did, but he eventually found himself at her entrance *

Skipper - How in the...huh? * listens and hears Marlene crying * Oh man, I've really done it.

* inside Marlene's cave *

Marlene - Why, why was I put in this zoo in the first place? No one likes me anyways. Even Skipper said that he doesn't! * hears foot steps and looks around * Who's there?

Skipper - It's me.

Marlene - Oh...what's wrong about me now, am I a " spy " now? Huh? Am I the type of person that just drools over nothing? Am I that ugly!

Skipper - No Marlene, not at all, I came here to apoligize for my wrong doings and judgements. I should've known better than to snap on you like that. I should've listened to you in the first place, I am really sorry Marlene. Please forgive me! * tears up * It doesn't matter whether you have white fur, brown fur, green fur, I will always think of you as beautiful Marlene. I always have, and I always will.

Marlene - * sniffles * Skipper, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! * runs up and hugs him * Please Skipper, let's never have an argument like this again!

Skipper - Soldier's promise. * returns the hug * Weird.

Marlene - What?

Skipper - It's nothing to worry about. I guess I will see you tommorow.

Marlene - Yea * lets go * I guess

Skipper - Good night Marlene.

Marlene - You too!

Skipper - * as he is walking back home * I feel...butterflies in my stomach, oh well. The boys are probably worried sick about me.

tailsred - This is just the start, i will update ASAP! Bye!


	2. New Neighbors!

tailsred - I have exciting news, I shall introduce my OC, Danny. You will like him a lot, I promise. Lets get on with the show... or episode... or... fan ... fic...

( it is 7:00 AM and the penguins had just gotten up )

Private - Morning Skippah!

Skipper - * yawns * Morning Private. * sips coffee * How are you?

Private - Good, you?

Skipper - Not so sure soldier...

Private - How did it go with Marlene?

Skipper - It actually went fairly decent, she forgave me.

Kowalski - * walks in * Skipper, I have important intel you need to know.

Skipper - Good morning to you too...

Kowalski - There is a new otter coming into the zoo. It is a male and his name is Danny. He is from Nashville, Tennessee. He is, as far as I know, unarmed and has no criminal record or spy record. He is good.

Skipper - Is he a hippie?

Kowalski - No. * looks at Rico with pocket knife * Sorry Rico.

Rico - Aww... * swallows pocket knife *

Skipper - When is his arrival?

Kowalski - 7:30

Skipper - It's 7:25 right now. Lets move out team!

( at the otter habitat )

Marlene - * greets penguins as they slid up to the front entrance * How are you guys doin' ? I'm just waiting for my new roomate to show up.

Skipper - We know.

Marlene - But yet you didn't know that the white otter was me.

Skipper - I...um... hey look, he's here!

( they all watch as the crate is lowered into the habitat )

All - o_o

Private - * knocks on crate * Hello?

( the crate opens up and an otter walks out, he is average height and is fairly skinny, looks young like Marlene, and has green eyes )

Skipper - Are you Danny?

Danny - I hope I am. * holds out hand to shake and greet every body * It's a pleasure to meet you all!

Marlene - Nice to meet you also! Looks like we're roomates. My home is your home, go explore around if you would like. I have some refreshments for you in the cave if you want something.

Danny - No, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer. What is this zoo like?

Skipper - We have a souveneir shop where we hold our zoo meetings, a monkey habitat, kangaroo, gorilla, crocidile, bamboo, penguins and otters of course, and...lemurs

Danny - What's wrong with the lemurs?

Kowalski - You don't understand now, but will soon, trust me.

( everyone goes inside Marlene's cave and helps Danny unpack his belongings )

Marlene - * empties bag on her bed * Wow, you sure know how to pack, looks like you brought an iPod, a radio, some food, and a... picture of a female otter. Were you two close?

Danny - Yea, she was my girlfriend, I was taken away from her and was brought here... I miss her already.

Private - I'm sorry about that Danny, I'm sure she was kind.

Danny - She was, she spent every hour with me every day, making sure that I was never alone, she loved me and I loved her...Do any of you have a phone or something?

Skipper - I'm not sure, why?

Danny - I want to stay in touch with my her.

Marlene - Whats her name?

Danny - Jessica.

Rico - ugh...

Skipper - Sorry, Rico isn't into the mushy love stuff much.

Danny - I guess I'll go explore the zoo, see what's here, you can just leave the bags on my bed, I'll take care of it Marlene.

Marlene - Ok, se ya! *turns to Skipper * Well, he seems like a nice person, its sad that he was split away from the one he loves... we should find a phone sometime.

Skipper - I'll see what I can find, if there is anything you two need, you know where I live. If he gives you any trouble let me know.

Marlene - Well look who's being protective today. You ok? * stares at him *

Skipper - I...uhh...you know...yea. I'll see if I can find a phone for Danny. Bye.

Marlene - Bye. * takes out a picture of Skipper from underneath her pillow * Oh Skipper, how can I tell you how I feel how about you?

tailsred - It's about to get hot in the zoo with love! Feel free to give recomondations. Please R&R!


	3. MADNESS!  literally

tailsred - Well guys, sorry about the delay and all, so to make up for that I shall use my arthur powers to give you all cookies and milk!

Reader - YAY!

tailsred - On with the story! Please R & R

Penguins of Madagascar is a owned by Dreamworks and Nickelodeon, not me.

Marlene - WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND A PHONE!

Skipper - I'm sorry Marlene, there is no possible way of getting one at this time. I assure you, we will indeed have one.

Marlene - And how do you guys plan to do that?

Kowalski - Easy, we will just simply take an electrical shocking device capable of knocking someone out...

Marlene - You mean a tazer?

Kowlaski - Err... yes. Anyways we will first have to deveolp a smoke bomb, then from on top of a building, we will launch it to the ground...

Marlene - Can't you just throw it? * getting irritated *

Kowalski - * takes out notepad * Umm...yes. Then we will...

Marlene - * yells * ENOUGH! All you have to do is just knock someone out, reach into their pocket, and take their cell phone, is that so hard?

Rico - * grunts and whispers to Skipper * In heat.

Skipper - * chuckles *

Marlene - * marches up to Rico angerily * What did you just say?

Rico - * grunts * Nothing.

Marlene - That's what I thought, look, just find something, okay?

Skipper - We'll do the best we can Marlene, just tell Danny we will have one soon.

Marlene - Fine. * marches off and grumbles something *

Private - Skippah, is she going to be alright?

Skipper - Hopefully soldier, hopefully. All right men, lets go find that walkie talkie.

Kowalski - Don't you mean phone sir?

Skipper - Never mind that, lets move out!

( on the other side of the zoo )

Julien - Maurice, what is that platipus doing just walking around?

Maurice - Your majesty... thats an otter.

Julien - Oh... well da king, which is me, all superior, says we should meet da otter!

Mort - I like Otters!

Julien - Mort...

Mort - Yes?

Julien - Turn around.

Mort - Okay!

Julien - Now count to three.

Mort - Alright! 1... 2...

Julien - * kicks Mort to the other side of the zoo *

Mort - * flying through the air * 3!

Danny - * sigh * This place is boring.

Julien - * behind Danny from out of nowhere * Well it's about to be exciting!

_tailsred - I hope you liked this. Sorry about the delay, my laptop was not working right. I shall update, hopefully, soon!


End file.
